


Two Twenty AM ft. Tea and Tom

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (just one), Anxiety Disorder, Brothers, Depression, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, OC, PoC, Twins, auditions, im outta here, poc slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Wally goes home. Oddly enough, there’s someone else going home, too. It doesn’t bother him.





	Two Twenty AM ft. Tea and Tom

 It was a hard day, again, for Wally Franks. Not only did those moronic keys vanish again, but three pipes burst. THREE! He parked the dingy old truck he bought off a random schmo for a hundred bucks, and boy, it ran like it. But it wasn’t like he could afford much, working on half a real salary, barely scraping minimum wage. He glanced at his loudly ticking watch. Two twenty, AM. Lovely. He slammed the door as he left the car, and footsteps clattered behind him as someone left the back of the truck, jumping from the edge of the side. They walked in tandem, not speaking to one another. The other yawned, prompting Wally to as well. The door buzzed as he entered the passcode to the run down apartment building, and two sets of feet clamored up the steps together, leaving four inky footsteps. The other opened the door for him, waiting for him to enter. Two hats were then hung near the door, ink dripping onto a rag specially placed there, and it was already stained black. Two cups of tea made, one slid in front of Wally, and he gratefully took it. The aroma of bergamot and earl grey filled his senses, and he tightened his grip on the warm mug. Across the table, nana and lavender pervaded. Two mugs placed on the table at the same time.

 “So,” the other began, voice slightly cracking with disuse and from accidentally swallowing ink and gagging it out, but humor edged around it. “How was work, brother?”

 “Willy, you know _exactly_ how work was,” Wally rolled his eyes. “Terrible, as always. Those fools in the theme park wing are so moronic that they can’t tell their left shoe fro. their right! I swear, if Mr. Joey Drew doesn’t hire a better crew, I’m outta there!”

 “Hey, if you quit now, how’re we ever gonna make it big?” Willy smiled. “They say ya need to start from the bottom to get to the top, and we made it to step one!”

 Wally didn’t reply. He stared at his drink.

 “Who are we kidding, Willy?” he sighed. “We literally trick Mr. Drew into giving us our paychecks. Heck, you’re not even registered in the company’s system! If anyone sees you, they think you’re me. You’re even wearin’ my name tag.”

 Willy rose his hand to touch the pin on his shirt, and it read Wally.

 “No one would hire me, Wally,” he said sadly. “No one wants someone like me to work for ‘em. So it’s better this way. I go to work with you, go in before you, head to the janitor’s closet, and start working. Then you come in and start working. We stay on opposite ends of the building. We get paid by Mr. Drew. He doesn’t know there’s two of us. He just thinks that he’s havin’ deja vu. Simple as that. We leave later than anyone in that godforsaken place. We’re good for another while.”

 “I was hired, why would nobody hire you?”

 “You know why, Wally. Records aren’t that easy to clear, especially medical ones. I don’t need a boss who’ll find depression and anxiety a reason to fire someone, or a boss against who I am.”

 “Hey, we need to be proud of who we are, brother,” Wally indignantly intervened. “Our skin color is beautiful.”

 “I’m not sayin’ it ain’t,” he remarked stiffly, drinking a little more tea. “But others hate us for it. I’m pretty sure I overheard someone call ya a ‘filthy nigger’, and that’s who we are to most people. It doesn’t matter how nice we are, or how much of a genius you are, Walls. But I know better. One day, you’re gonna be famous. Everyone’ll know your line, ‘I swear, if insert happenstance, I’m outta here!’ Trust me brother, it’s better you than me. You gotta believe me on this.”

 “Willy…” a sense of anticipatory dread  flooded his stomach. “What did ya do?”

 “I auditioned ya for a part in one of the Bendy toons!” his identical twin said proudly. “Joey said he didn’t know ‘I’, meaning you, was so talented! He said ya might get Boris’s cousin in a holiday special!”

 “Are you insane, Willy!?”

 “A little bit, yup,” he laughed, but his eyes sparkled. “And, Wally, the best part is….”

 “Don’t say it,” Wally groaned with a hand over his eyes, definitely overdramatizing the situation by far. Willy’s grin turned wolf like. “You didn’t.” The grin was covered by a mug briefly, but was wider when it re-emerged. “Willy, no.”

 “Willy yes!” he cackled, rubbing his hands together. His eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. “There is now a line that goes, ‘I swear, if that Bendy pranks us one more time, I’m outta here!’ Whaddya think, bro? You’re gonna be on tv!”

 “Willy…” Wally’s head was lowered, and his curls fell forward, obstructing Willy’s view of his face. Willy’s smile faltered, and slipped down. Wally stood up suddenly, his mug rattling violently. Willy looked down at the table and bit his lips, tears filling his eyes. He just wanted Wally to be happy. He stood roughly and began to rush to their room when Wally wrapped his arms around him. Tears glinted in his eyes as well, but they were happy. A smile bloomed on Willy’s face, and he hugged him back fiercely. “Willy, oh my G-d.”

 “You’re not mad, Wally?” Willy squeaked. “Really?”

 “Of course not!” Wally smiled. Willy smiled back. “I couldn’t be mad at you! I want to thank you so much. You’re the best brother ever!”

 “Are you excited to voice Tom the Wolf?” Willy asked hesitantly. “I-I could do it if you don’t want ta….”

 “I’d love to do it, Willy!” Wally laughed. “You know it’s always been my dream to act, and voice acting is one step closer, like you said.”

 “Oh! That reminds me!” Willy exclaimed, pulling a few lightly ink stained papers from his pocket and handing it to Wally after straightening them up in their folds. “Here’s your lines!”

 “Thanks, Wills!” he glowed, unfolding it. His eyes widened. There were many more lines highlighted than he could’ve dreamed of. One of the lines, ‘Why do you let him prank you like that?’ was crossed out and replaced with ‘I swear, if that Bendy pranks us one more time, I’m outta here!’ in Joey’s handwriting. Beside it, a note read ‘excellently done, Wally!’, also in Joey’s hand. Wally laughed and hugged Willy around the shoulders. “You’re the best, Willy.”

 Willy didn’t say anything, as he was tired as an old dog, but he smiled and hugged Wally back, went to their room, climbed to the top bunk and drifted to doze with a smile on his face. Wally stayed up a little longer. He scanned over his newly acquired lines, turned off the kitchen light, made sure their alarm clock was set for six thirty, and crawled into bed.

 “Good night, Willy. I love ya, lil brother.”

 “Good night, Wally. I love you too, big bro.”


End file.
